


The Final Trials

by stardustednewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death(s), The Flare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustednewt/pseuds/stardustednewt
Summary: Newt, Thomas, and Minho have to escape the WICKED complex





	The Final Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend (A), made this a long time ago and have always wanted to share it.

SETTING// A room in the WICKED compound. Time of day: unknown

Teresa took out a gun, and all Thomas could feel was confused. Teresa starts, "I tried to tell you, Tom, that's why I came here; to learn about the plan to cure the Flare. And we tried to reason with you, Tom, oh did we try." She takes a deep breath," I TRIED, Tom, but nothing can change my mind, I know I'm doing the right thing." Teresa cocks the gun.

"Teresa," Thomas tries to reason, " Teresa, please, you don't-" 

Teresa cuts him off, "Like I said, Tom, nothing can change my mind now. Besides, all we need is your brain. We tried to reason with you, and all we need is your perfect, undamaged, brain." 

Teresa holds the gun up. Thomas tries to plead with her once again, "But Teresa, if you need me, why are you going to kill me?" 

Teresa let's out an emotionless laugh. "But my dear Tom, whoever said we needed you alive?" 

Thomas's eyes widen as he realizes his fate. "Please, Teresa, please." 

A gunshot is heard and Teresa crumples to the ground, blood pooling around her, her eyes are open and starting to already glaze over. And behind her, stands Newt. Thomas's beautiful Newt who is standing in this "oh yeah I just kill someone" pose. 

A voice comes over a speak that Thomas didn't know was there. "You have passed the test," the voice says, it sounds raspy and crackly over the speaker. "You are the only ones we need. However, you need to pass a few more tests that truly show how strong you are mentally." 

A podium rises up from under a trap door that was in the floor. A gun rests on top of it, and Thomas walks over quickly and snatches it from the podium. There's a note and the note reads: THERE IS ONE BULLET. USE IT FOR WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT. 

There's a swooshing sound as a wall behind them opens to reveal a window and a panel with a ton of buttons on it. Thomas pushes Newt behind him, fearing for the worst. The speaker crackles and the same voice from before says "I see you've found the tool needed to complete these tests, you need to type the 6 word combo to unlock the door." At that moment Thomas notices the door next to the window and panel. 

Newt steps out from behind Thomas. "What's the catch?" He asks. And Thomas hurries to catch up with Newt as he heads towards the panels and window. 

"Well the catch," the voice says, all crackly, "every time you get the code WRONG, your friend, Minho, gets shocked. And each time, we up the voltage." Thomas's blood runs cold and he feels Newt grip his bicep. Minho, is on the other side of the window, strapped to a chair, with two wires attached to a helmet he's wearing.

A red button pops up on the panel. "Figure out the code, or your friend will die."

Newt turns to Thomas, tears in his eyes. "Tommy, we can't get this wrong. I cannot be the reason Minho dies." Thomas nods and hugs Newt before they get to work. They try only 3 codes but stop after realizing that none of them were right and Minho is being shocked more and more. 

After a while spent thinking, they both come to the agreement that they should press the red button. Thomas takes a deep breath before pressing it. Newt suddenly leans forward, as if he's going to be sick. "I-I feel dizzy, Tommy. Im not feelin' so hot," Newt groans, one hand resting across his stomach and the other holding his forehead. 

The voice sounds over the speaker again. "We forgot to inform you, Newt has the flare. Our condolences, but time is running out fast, and at the end of this trial, if Newt's sanity is still intact, he will receive the temporary cure.

"But every five minutes, his condition will worsen. Remember use your bullet wisely for this next room, you may be tempted but you will know when it is necessary to use." 

Thomas and Newt enter the next room and stop when they notice that there isn't just one Minho, there's two. Both Minhos look disheveled and it's hard to tell which Minho is which. As Thomas looks from one Minho to the other, he hears a faint gasp from Newt and then a thump as newt falls to the floor. 

"Newt!" Thomas yells and he drops the gun onto the floor and runs over to Newt and helps him rest against the wall. He feels Newt's forehead and pushes his hair back. Newt is burning hot and Thomas is surprised he isn't burned from Newt's fever. "Hey, hey! Stay with me! You'll be ok, c'mon Newt!" But Thomas is out of luck as Newt's eyes slip shut and his breathing turns heavy.

"Dammit!" Thomas yells. Thomas stands up straight and grabs the gun, turning to face the Minhos. "Ok, no games, tell me what's going on!"

Minho number one, as Thomas dubs him, speaks first, "Thomas you have the option to choose which of us is helping you and Newt out of here. One of us has the correct code. You have one choice. If you choose the wrong one, then you're stuck here, without a cure." 

Thomas lifts up the gun. "Maybe I can just shoot one of you and hope it's the right one. I'm tired of playing games." 

The second Minho steps forward now. "Now Thomas, that would be the wrong decision. Wouldn't it? You know that you shouldn't use the bullet now." 

Thomas notices that as the second Minho finishes talking, the first one is shifting from foot to foot. Thomas looks at his eyes and notices the nervousness there, while the first Minho standing there motionless. Exactly like a robot would. 

Thomas turns to the first Minho. "You're the right Minho," Thomas says, his voice low. The chosen Minho visibly relaxes. 

"Dude, I thought you would take like, 15 hours to choose," the actual Minho says. He crosses his arms and cocks his hips. There's a sudden loud clank as the robot Minho collapses, sparks flying as his eyes turn pure white. 

Thomas hears a faint whimper from Newt, who is shifting and writhing on the floor where he's laying. "Newt!" Thomas yells, running over. Minho runs over to the keypad to punch in the code while Thomas gathers Newt in his arms and carries him over. He feels Newt's forehead and yet again, it's burning hot, but Thomas notices that the rest of Newt is ice cold. 

As the trio enter the next room, Newt's whimpers die down, and Thomas takes it as an opportunity to check Newt's pulse. He panics when he feels nothing. "NEWT!Thomas yells. 

Thomas sets Newt on the ground and starts to do chest compressions, but he can't push down. There's a faint clanking sound and Thomas realizes that Newt, his special little Newt, isn't real. Thomas falls back and scrambles back towards Minho, grabbing the gun he had dropped in order to help "Newt". 

Thomas now knows exactly what he has to do with the one bullet. Thomas points the gun at the fake Newt, who completely stops moving once he does. He sits up and pulls an exorcist, his head doing a complete 180 to look at Thomas. A voice that isn't Newt's comes from the robot. 

"Well done so far, Thomas, now you have one final decision to make; You either use the bullet on Newt, or, you use it on Minho." There's the sound of a door opening and Newt, the real Newt, stumbles into the room. 

He rubs his head and looks at Thomas, squinting his eyes as if to get a better look. "Tommy? Minho?" 

Thomas then turns to Minho, who is looking at him with a guarded expression and Thomas is having trouble deciphering his emotions. 

"Thomas, kill me. You and Newt deserve to be happy together. I know how much he means to you." 

Newt, hearing everything, and seeming to figure out what's going on, stomps over and shoves Minho. "Tommy, you will shoot ME and not this bloody shank!" 

Thomas, torn between his best friend and his lover, looks at the gun before cocking it. Minho and Newt, who had both been arguing look over. Fear is evident on their faces. Thomas looks over at Newt's clone. "I have to kill Newt, right?" He walks over to the clone, taking a deep breath, before shooting it right between the eyes. 

The room goes dark.

SETTING// Location: unknown, but somewhere peaceful. Time of day: Night

Thomas sits up in bed, sweating profusely and shaking. He's panting and he frantically looks around until he notices Newt on the other side of the mattress they're sharing. He leans over and pulls Newt into his arms. He cradles him and feels slightly guilty as Newt whines and squirms in his sleep. He settles down though, his face pressed against Thomas's chest, and Thomas sighs, brushing his fingers through Newt's hair. 

Could this be it? Could this be happiness? Something Thomas has yet to experience?

**Author's Note:**

> EJ: (Too bad everyone is DEAD and Newt and Thomas are tasked with repopulation.)
> 
> A: (WHAT WE DID WAS AMAZING! IT SHOULD BE IN A BOOK!)


End file.
